Aquella misteriosa bruja
by Neevy Ambr Du
Summary: Dudley se ha independizado y vive en Londres. Dana, una bruja española de 17 años, ha ido a visitar a su hermana recién casada al Reino Unido. Unas maletas que enredan, un hechizo que sale mal o simplemente el destino unirá a estos dos jovenes tan distintos.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a Rowling y yo no me lucro escribiendo esto.

Magia Hispanii:

Este fic se encuentra dentro de la llamada Magia Hispanii o Sorg-expansión creada por Sorg-exp y seguida hábilmente por Cris Snape y Fiera Fierce, Muselina en su versión chilena y edwinguerrave con su magia venezuelensii.

Seguro que algunos os preguntareis qué es la Magia Hispanii: es la magia ibérica en el mundo de Harry Potter, porque de la misma manera que el gobierno y la educación no son iguales en Inglaterra y España tampoco ha de serlo el mundo mágico.

**La chica**

**1 de septiembre de 2003, Estación de King Cross, Londres**

La estación estaba atestada de gente. Gilipollas de traje que iban a trabajar, críos con baúles acompañados de sus viejos y lloricas que iban a despedir a sus familiares.

Pero poco importaba, en cuanto su viejo volviera del viaje de negocios lo empaquetaba a casa y de vuelta a jugar con N-Cage y tomar unas pintas con sus amigos. ¡Tenía el mejor trabajo del mundo probando videojuegos!

—Dudley, deja la consola y ayúdame con las maletas. — Le espetó su padre nada más bajar del tren.

—Hola también a ti, papá. — A veces pensaba que sólo lo habían tenido para que en cuanto cumpliera los dieciocho pudiera llevarlos en coche a todas partes.

De todas formas, guardó la partida y cogió las maletas.

—Intenté volver un día antes pero no hubo forma. Esto esta plagados de anormales, con sus baúles y sus ropas extravagantes. Un atajo de gamberros e inútiles, eso es lo que son.

No necesitaba preguntar para saber que se refería a los magos. Su viejo se enorgullecía de ser una persona muy normal, con una mujer muy normal y un hijo también muy normal. El raro siempre había sido su primo, Harry, el inútil hijo de la inútil de la hermana de su mujer. Palabras del gran Vernon Dursley, otro gilipollas trajeado.

Desde que se fueron de Little Whinning, no lo soportaba. En cuanto tuvo ocasión, se dio el piro. Trabajaba como probador de videojuegos con dinero suficiente para vivir en un piso compartido en el Soho con otros dos chavales, uno indio y otro portugués. Así su padre no se le metía en casa.

Lo que era raro, pero raro, raro; las gentes que pasaban frente a su casa. Y la cantidad de veces que había visto desaparecer a su primo desde la ventana. A veces hasta lo veía. Era un tío legal, con una mujer cañón y un churumbel.

Él había tirado por la soltería y allí estaba, haciendo de buen hijo con su padre, arrastrando una maleta llena de catálogos de taladros.

Había que ver como corría su viejo, huyendo de los magos que llevaban a los críos al internado.

Clack

— ¡Perdón!— Oyó que una chavala le decía en español.

¡Pero como coño se había enganchado de esa forma las dos maletas! Tenían que sacar las puñeteras ruedas y volverlas a poner.

Su padre parecía un energúmeno. La maleta era de una rubia que iba acompañada de una morena de ojos verdes y un chico de su edad casi albino, hubiera creído que era otro gilipollas de traje si no fuera por la antigualla de capa. Le tiró las llaves a su padre y se fue escopeteado al coche.

Poco le costó arreglar las maletas, y caminó hacia el coche tras haber recibido unos Thanks y Sorries que le costó pillar por la nefasta pronunciación de la chavala.

Por fin llegaba a Londres. El recorrido había sido largo. Su hermano le había dicho que el viaje en escoba sería más rápido pero no quería acabar en los titulares de la prensa mágica europea: "Nefasta voladora acaba ahogada en aguas del cantábrico".

Nada más bajar del tren corrió a abrazar a su hermana con la maleta detrás casi volando. Sólo había pasado un mes desde que habían estado en Galicia para casarse pero la había echado mucho de menos. Lugh se había ido a vivir a la mariña y ella se había quedado sola con sus padres. Tenía diecisiete años y la seguían tratando como si fuera una niña. Quería a sus padres y no le importaba que no tuvieran magia, pero no parecían comprender que sus normas eran ridículas. No era una niña. Ya era una bruja adulta, quizás no legalmente, pero... ser bruja en España tenía muchos inconvenientes, era muy duro, pero sin embargo sus padres no querían ver las ventajas que tenía serlo. Sus amigas brujas podían irse de marcha por Madrid pero a ella no la dejaban salir de la provincia. ¡Menudo rollo! No sabía cómo lo había logrado su hermana siendo la mayor.

Cuando se soltó de su hermana fue a abrazar a su cuñado. Le hacía gracia lo colorado que se ponía cada vez que le abrazaba, era de esos tipos que no demostraban sus sentimientos en público, absurdo.

— ¿Y qué tal la luna de miel? ¿Ya me habéis encargado un sobrinito?

— Y tres, y cuatro. ¡Anda, que menudas preguntas haces! ¿Te han puesto muchas pegas papá y mamá para venir?

—Sí. No sé cómo lo hacías, la verdad. A mi casi no me dejan salir y tú con dieciséis te ibas medio verano a Cataluña.

—Porque eres una irresponsable, Dana. Yo me iba a trabajar. Mientras no les demuestres que ya no eres una niña te seguirán tratando igual.

—Pero soy bruja...

—A ellos les da igual que seas bruja, vampiro o una simple mortal. Somos sus niñitas, sobretodo tú, que para algo eres la pequeña.

—Lo que pasa es que no tienen magia y no pueden entenderlo, ugggh.

—Eres tú la que no los entiende, sobretodo a papá. Es fácil sentirse herido cuando toda tu familia tiene magia y tú no. No seas tan dura con él.

— ¿Y mamá?

—Tú y mamá lleváis muchos años a la gresca. Y no voy a decir que la culpa es suya ni tuya, pero con lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrirte el año pasado, digamos que no termina de gustarle la magia.

Dana bufó, recordaba cuando el año anterior acabara en San Mungo junto a otros muchos niños.

—Dana, ¿necesitas ayuda con la maleta? —Preguntó Draco que estaba viendo discutir a las hermanas sin enterarse de qué hablaban.

Draco, el marido de su hermana, era un mago inglés con gran bagaje mágico o más raro que un perro verde. Era de esos tipos que no se apean de sus tradiciones. Si al final muggles y magos eran todos ingleses y da lo mismo hablar de galeones o de libras pero no les cambies a euros. Y encima se creía que con el inglés iba a todas partes, o con un hechizo de traducción. No era que Draco le cayera mal pero ¿qué hacía su hermana con él? Era la pregunta que le asaltaba cada vez que los veía.

— ¿Eh? ¡Claro que no!— Contestó a su cuñado y se dispuso a lanzar el mismo hechizo que ya había estado utilizando cuando tenía que trasladar la maleta. — Lixeira como unha pluma, voa preto do chan.

Pero el hechizo no funcionó como ella quería porque un chaval gordito golpeó su maleta con la de Dana y las ruedas se engancharon.

— ¡Perdón!— Se disculpó Dana en español nerviosa, ambas maletas estaban levitando a unos milímetros del suelo y aquel muggle no podía enterarse. Fue hacia su hermana para pedirle ayuda. — Ainé, anula el hechizo antes de que se dé cuenta de nada, porfa...

—Anúlalo tú, haz lo que hagas siempre.

— ¿Saco la varita para el finite incantate?

—Haz lo que quieras pero aquí se toman muy en serio lo de hacer magia delante de muggles y además aquí si eres mayor de edad. Tú verás.

Seguro que Ainé sabía cómo deshacerlo a lo celta, pero quería darle una lección. Parecía que quería entrenarse con ella para poder ser madre.

— ¿Feitizo remata?—Dijo muy poco convencida pero el Fuck del chico inglés le hizo ver que había funcionado.

Entonces poco le costó al chico arreglar las maletas con aquellas manos fuerte pero ágiles.

**2 de septiembre de 2003, apartamento de Dudley, Londres**

_You Wins_ otra vez. Menuda mierda de juego. Fácil y aburrido.

A ver si un poco de aire me despeja. Aún me queda otras tres horas con el jueguecito.

Miró al edificio de enfrente: había una tienda de vinilos originales, una guapada de tienda con originales de guns n roses, una tienda de ropa de segunda mano y…

— ¡Coño! Si esa es la tía de ayer. ¿De dónde ha salido? ¿Ese antro siempre ha estado ahí?

**8 de septiembre de 2003, 102 Charing Cross Road, Londres**

Esa tía lo iba a volver loco. Toda la semana salía del bareto a las diez y volvía a entrar a la una y no volvía a salir hasta el día siguiente.

Quizá fuera una puta y trabajaba allí, enfrente de su casa.

Al principio se dijo que ese mundo no era para él, pero llevaba casi un año sin mojar.

Ese día había decidido seguirla cuando entrara en él, si era una puta se la tiraba, si no lo era… bueno, ya vería que pasaba.

La chica se contoneaba a pesar de que llevaba bolsas de plástico en ambas manos. No parecía haberle visto observándola desde uno de los portales. La chavala se metió en el bar y Dudley la siguió.

Parecía estar en un bar del WoW. Todo iluminado con velas y tíos vestidos como si salieran del juego. Había uno cuyo cosplay era una pasada, parecía un gigantón de casi tres metros. Tenía que enseñarle ese pub a Piers, lo iba a flipar.

Miró alrededor, las únicas que no iban disfrazadas eran las dos chavalas de la estación.

— ¿Qué desea tomar?— Se acercó el camarero, con un cosplay en plan Quasimodo.

—Una cerveza. — Contestó él sin dejar de babear imaginándose a esas tías con armaduras de pícaras, una pena que fueran vestidas de calle.

Seguía sin saber por qué quería saber de esa muchacha. ¿Estaba buena? ¡Joder si lo estaba! Rubia, ojazos azules, delgada, buenas bufas y un culo impresionante. Eso sí, un retaco. Pero no se la ligaría ni con un milagro.

En el instituto se llevaba a las tías de calle, pero ahora le llamaban freak y pasaban de él como de la mierda.

Al poco volvió Quasi con su cerveza y no hacía más que mirarle mal.

—Si voy de esa guisa fuera cantaría más que el alerón de Camacho.

El camarero se fue, ni siquiera habría entendido lo de Camacho, frase estrella de Joao, pero ya no le miraba de esa forma tan rara.

Tomó un trago de su pinta. Había muerto y estaba en el cielo. Se lo curraban hasta con las birras, sabían un poco a mantequilla.

Las chavalas se levantaron y fueron hacia la parte de atrás. Ya casi estaba convencido de que era una tía normal, extranjera, tomando algo con una amiga, pero después de beber de un trago el resto y dejar diez libras vio como daba golpecitos en un muro que se abría.

Cuando se cerró el muro, repitió los mismos golpes.


End file.
